The After FAYZ
by Bell333
Summary: When the wall goes down, what will be behind it. Will all hell break lose, or will they finaly be reunited with their families.
1. Chapter 1

I wan't to let everyone know if I dont't get review I won't add chapters!

:) Peace, to the world, for generations!

Chapter 1

The wall comes down!

"Sam!" Edilio, and Quinn walked up beside me, with huge smiles on their faces. It has been 6 months since the FAYZ began. It had seemed even longer since sam has seen someone smile. "What's going on?" I asked cautiously. "The wall, Same it has a crack in it!." Quinn screamed with joy. I looked at him with my mouth gaped open. "What!" I yelled. Edilio grabbed my arm and started dragging me. We got to where the beach and walked up to the wall. Sure enough there was a crack that extended up the wall until you couldn't even see it. I grabbed a stick and cautiously poked it. Nothing. I walked up and put my hand on it. Nothing.

A large group was starting to form. Everyone in the FAYZ was staring at the wall in disbelief. All Except a few coats kids. Including my brother. "Edilio Barricade people back from the wall." I said my leader self taking control of the situation. Astrid walked up to me holding Pete. "Sam? What's happening?" She asked. "Astrid take pete back to my office, Edilio Put all you'r gaurd and make sure no one gets close. Then meet me at my office. Quill you do the same. I looked at Breanna and Dekka and motioned for them to follow.

I sat in my chair while everyone just stared at me. "This is what can happen. I blast that wall, and it comedown." Everyone cheered for a moment. "But." I continued "We don't know what is behind that wall. Space, Or moms and dads, or even something worse." Their smiles all vanished. "Quill go ask everyone there finall decision. If the highest votes id to blast, then i'll blast, but only then." "Eye, Eye, mon capitan!" As he walked out i stared at him. "Everyone else lets wait here it should only take an hour."

Quill came back. He handed me a piece of paper. "We'll that's it then. Edilio i want everyone far back from the wall when it comes down." He nodded, and I got up and walked to the beach. Everyone started chanting "Sam!" like i was some kind of hero. "Edilio we good?" i asked looking at him. "Yeah boss were safe." I nodded and in one single flash there was a hole in the wall. Everyone gasped.

Well there ya go! Chapter one, lemme know to continue or not!

:) peace, to the world, for generations.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own charecters settings ect.

:) peace, to the world, for generations.

Chapter 2

A new FAYZ begins.

I stared out at the beach in front of us. The ocean waves coming and going. I cautiously approached the huge hole in the wall. I stepped through. "Edilio, come with me. Quill, and Astrid, stay here to keep people in the wall." I said in a low voice. I turned to the crowed behind me. All of them opened mouthed. "Everyone! Stay here! We need to make sure things are safe!" I yelled at the crowd. Some nodded, and some didn't even move. Me and Edilio made our way up to the highway. There was no sign of anyone. "Sam! I think you might want to see this." I walked over to Edilio. I saw Crosses, pictures and notes. Something for everyone in the FAYZ. "They think were all dead." I said staring at the things in horror.

We walked for what seemed hours on the highway. It was getting dark outside now. "Let's set up camp. You get fire wood, Im going to look around, see if any of this was infected with the monsters or the FAYZ." I said looking around. I walked over to a tree and looked at the leafs. I walked until i decided that nothing had changed here at all. I walked back to the fire Edilio made with the only lighter that was left in the whole FAYZ. "Sam, look over there!" I looked in the direction he was pointing in. "Car lights?" I asked. "Yes!" Edilio screamed with joy.

The car stopped about 20 feet away. A woman got out of the car. "Sam?" she called my name in a desperate voice that i knew and missed. "Mom!" I screamed and ran to her as fast as possible. I hugged her tight and she hugged back. "Sam, how?" she asked. As i explained little Pete and all things FAYZ, she just stared in horror. "Mom one last thing. Caine my brother, he's been missing for months. He, well lets just say we have our um brotherly fights." She stared at me for a moment. "Sam, I'm so sorry." She started to cry. "I hugged her again feeling terrible. "Its okay mom." Edilio sat in silence the whole time. "Mom do you have a cell phone?" She took one out of her pocket and handed it to me. I immediately dialed 911. "Hello, this is 911 what's you emergency?" a lady asked on the other line. "Yes, you know the big wall thing that had the children trapped inside?" "Yes." "There's a hole in it. Go onto the highway heading toward Perido, and then when you come to the wall, walk down to the beach. I'll be waiting. Oh and bring a lot of food." I heard a gasp right before i hung up.

"Edilio?" I looked toward him. "Yes boss?" He said looking up. "It's time to go." I got in the drivers seat. "Sam?" My mom asked in question. "Don;t worry mom im a good driver." She climbed into the back, and Edilio got in the passenger side. We Drove for 30 minutes. and reached the wall. We walked down to the beach. I had left the part on how the hole got there out. "How did the hole get there?" my mom asked. I stopped walking. "Mom try not to freak out please." i said putting my palm toward a tree. "Okay." she said. I blasted a clean hole thought the tree. My mom gasped. "Mom there are a lot of other kids who cn do things." Mom stay here for a moment. I said and kept walking i got to the whole and peered around. Everyone had gotten sleeping bags and they were all fast asleep. My mom of course did'nt listen and walked over to me. "Astrid!" I yelled as i walked over and hugged her. I kissed her forehead. Her eyes went wide when she saw my mom behind me. "Mom this is Astrid, Astrid this is my mom." They both stood open mouthed for a moment. Everyone was starting to wake up , and i started to hear distant helicopters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! If i don't get reviews i won't write anymore! REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

Goodbye Already?

Everyone was waiting in the dark. We all saw the siren lights flashing. Helicopters, police cars, and ambulances were almost here now. The first cop car showed up. The cop jumped out of the car. The first ambulance got here and they were all running to us. Every kid stared. It had been so long since we had seen adults. The police officer walked up to my mom and started talking. I was still the one in charge here though. I liked being in charge now. I walked up to him. "Hi I'm Sam, I have been the one in charge for the past six months. Talk to me." I said and he just stared at me confused. "Oh uh okay then. We want the kids who are injured, or sick immediately to get them to a hospital." He said with authority. "I gestured for Lana to step forward. She nodded. "Sir there has been a lot of radioactivity in this place. If we get hurt we come to Lana." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Radioactivity?" He repeated stunned. "Yes, some kids including me and Lana have...gained abilities. I picked up a rock. Please hold out you hand." I said. He held his had and i cut it with the rock. "What the hell!" he drew back. "Let me see you'r hand." Lana said, grabbing his hand before he could retreat more. He watched as the bleeding stopped and the cut disappeared. "So you see we are all just malnourished. If you don't mind I will just take control for a few minutes. These kids answer to me." I said with a tad bit of force in my voice. "Ok." It' was all he said.

"Edilio, find the kids who need to be helped most and get them to the ambulances. Astrid?" i said looking around for her. "Sam." she walked up next to me little Pete asleep in her arms. "You can go put him in my mom's car up there." i pointed to the white ford sitting on the side of the road. She nodded. A man walked up to me. "Hello Sam, I am officer Frank. I need to ask you some questions." I looked at Edilio and told him to hold things till i got back. I went to the officers squad car and told him everything. Caine, little Pete, the weired things happening. "Can you please demonstrate your um...power" he asked. I faced my palm up and a ball of light appeared in my hand. He gasped and walked away dialing a number on his cell phone.

I woke up the next morning in a hotel room with my mom Astrid and little Pete. A FBI guy told me hat we were going to have to take them into the FAZY and show them everything. I requested everyone that had powers to come so we could keep these people safe. I had to leave my mom behind. The FBI agent named Rob said it would take at least a week till we could leave...

**Okay so i have something really exciting coming up in the next chapter but i won't continue without 2 reviews, THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I thought i wasn't going to get more so i was about to stop writing! So please review this chapter! I love all my fans! Ha ha that sounded stupid...oh well lol! :)**

Caine Pov

The nice beginning?

I am sitting somewhere. Somewhere I'm not sure of. Diana was here once, but I don't seem to find her when i look anymore. I am lost in a world of dark. It sucks. People come to me and tell me things. I just lay here, starving, thirsty, and blank. Bug, I think is watching me. To make sure I don't die. Everyone takes shifts to watch me. Diana has been leading them since I started my breakdown. Bug said something. "So the wall came down, but we wont leave the FAYZ without you. Of course that was Diana's decision..." I lifted my head up. A light, a light so small and fragile it could break with the slightest touch. "What did you just say?" I asked in a groggy voice. I hadn't spoken it what seemed like years. I had to put force to make the words go out of my mouth. "I...I said the wall came down. Your up! That means we can all leave now!" He shouted with joy. I sat up in the Ranger station. "Get Diana." I said wanting to take control of things again. I had forgot what it was like to feel in power. I loved it. It was starting to get dark. We had stolen a few of Sam's lights a couple months ago. Diana walked in the room with shock all over her face.

"Caine?" She asked looking pale and shaky. It was wired Diana wasn't the shaky type. "Diana." I said with a blank look on my face. She ran over to me and actually **hugged** me! "Diana what is wrong with you?" I said. Well I had always wanted Diana to be like this. It just felt...nice? "She has been like this for a while now Caine, everyone is kinda...not so hardcore anymore." He said. I myself felt like I wasn't upset. I...I actually think I'm happy...This is totally new for me. I can't remember the last time I actually felt happy.

"Hey bug? Uh thanks for you know...keeping me alive and stuff." Is said my voice still groggy. "No problem man." He shrugged and walked out. Probably going to go tell everyone I was up. "I think I like you better like this." Is said wrapping my had in hers. "I like you better like this." She said. Then she kissed me. It wasn't like the other times when she kissed me to get something she wanted. This time it was just a perfect kiss. I loved it. Knowing it didn't come attached with something else that I didn't like.

"So this is like a new beginning for us right?" She asked as i cradled her head against my chest. "Yeah." I said in almost a whisper. Soon a knock came and i knew my followers were out there and needed a leader. I opened the door. "Uh hey everyone i guess were kinda far from the hole that bug said was at the beach. So lets get walking." I said. Everyone cheered. We started our walk to freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the one review I got! I sorta forgot you'r username sorry! But i will mention you cuz it does mean alot that you like my story! Anyways REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter 5

A Sibling Alliance

With me I had Edillio, Dekka, Breanna, Computer Jack, Taylor, Lana, and about 20 FBI/ Governement Agents. I was told that we would be torn away from our families whom we had just reunited with. We had to take them into the FAYZ for 2 weeks so they can see and write things down. To me it seemed pointless to risk 20 lives for a little research. So I brought my best 6 "super hero's" with me. Leaving Astrid, and my mom behind may be the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I am no longer in control of the situation. The top FBI guy showed up right before we entered the FAYZ. "Hello I am agent Gunther. You kid are no longer in charge. My men were foolish to trust a kid. Let's get this over with." He said and took his first step into the FAYZ. I walked back into my prison. We spent maybe 15 minutes walking before i saw him. "Caine." Is said ready for a fight. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Even though me and Caine have had our "Differences" He had still been in here for the past 2 days. He was dying from starvation. I rushed over to him. "Diana, what happened?" I asked in authority. "He, he just fell." She said tears coming to her eyes. Shock crossed my face. Was she actually crying? "Sam?" Caine asked, sitting up. He sounded like he hadn't talked in a while. "Hey Caine. Here." I handed him some water, and an apple.

After we got Caine's crew fed and watered, Caine sent everyone out of the FAYZ and back to their families. I was sitting on the beach while everyone packed all the food and equipment back into the trucks. "Hey." Caine sat down next to me. "Hey." I said. "Look I know we fought. I wanna help you though. I can help keep these guys safe in here. There's nothing waiting for me out there."he said looking sad. "Caine...Our mom is waiting for both of us right outside that wall. In 2 weeks we will be out of here. You seem so different. Less angry, and what was with Diana, she was emotional." I said. "Yeah well some things...changed." It was all he said before agent hard ass told us to get up so we can go.

I was in a truck with Edilio, Dekka, and two Agents/Scientists. Dekka was chatting with Agent Hadway, and Agent Hokins. Edilio was sleeping, and i was Lost in my thought of Astrid. I hope i can make through these two weeks in one peace. Caine seems like he changed, but I wont turn my back on him. Agent Hokins was driving. He slammed on the brakes. "What is that?" He asked. I looked up and saw a flying snake land on the hood of the truck. I got out. Caine got out of the track behind me. The snake slid of the hood and flew straight toward my face. It was inches away before it stopped. I looked back at everyone standing behind me mouths gaped open, except the few of us who had seen this before. Caine had one hand raised. I looked back, put my hand up, and was about to toast it. "Don't!" A man rushed up behind me. I put my hand down. "What?" I asked. "I wanna keep it for scientific purposes." He said. Another man with a metal box cam over and opened the lid. Caine let it drop into the box, and the guy slammed the lid shut and latched it. I hate this already, i thought to my self.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yall! Thanks for the reviews! I would like to mention that I don't mind the criticism! It makes me a better writer. That does not mean all I want is criticism either. Anyways please REVIEW!**

Chapter 6

Oh Crap!

We arrived at our fist camp site. We set up camp on the hill next to the power plant. Me, Edilio, and Caine were sharing a tent. Brianna, Dekka, and Taylor shared another. Our groups took turn on night duty. We decided to take first shift from 7

to 1. Then the other group had 1 to 7. Everyone went to bed around 8, which left three of us standing around waiting for something horrible to happen. Time flew by, we changed stations. Edilio was on the right side of the tents, I was on the

left, and Caine took up the middle so I could peek around the corner and keep an eye on him. The girls came out of their tents at about 1:05 and I was exhausted. We went into our tent. It was big, three different rooms that open and closed

with a zipper. Cots, a folding table and alarm clocks in each one. We had a even bigger tent that we had our meals in. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

Bees, thousands of them. Inside me. I felt them inside buzzing in my stomach lungs. They weren't stinging though, just buzzing around. I started to throw them up. I woke up, it was just starting to get light outside. That was a freaky

dream...I thought out loud. I looked around my little tent room. I put my shirt and pants on and walked outside. Brianna saw me and walked over. "Hey, up already?" They were all supposed to be dead. Along with the Monster. "It says and I

qoute "We will come for you." She said imitating its voice. "When they wake up were leaving." I said. It was a choice i had to make. We couldn't protect this many people from, who knows how many of _them_. "What ever you say boss." She

said and walked around the corner, because it was time to change shifts.

I walked to the middle of the tents where we had the kitchen set up. The cook was already awake making omelets, waffles, and pancakes for everyone. "Good morning Sam." He said as i walked through the door. "Morning." I said. I sat

down at a table. "The pancakes are ready, help yourself." He said. I noticed that i was starving. I put three big pancakes on my plate and covered them with syrup. They were gone in minutes. "Thanks." I said walking out the door to my own

tent. Edilio, and Caine were up. "Okay guys here's the plan. We need to get everyone out of here, and do it safely." They both gave me their immediate attention. "Brianna, Dekka, and Taylor chased a coyote away last night. It was one that

talked. He said he would be back. I am going to talk to general tight ass, when I get back we will start packing everything up."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey yall! Ok so I know I got some names mixed up. Well only one actually, so I'm just going to keep it the way it is. So if you guys can please review, tell me what you did, or didn't like. Also, feel free to pitch some ideas my way! So please Review thanks for reading!**

Chapter 7

Better watch your back!

I started to walk over to the head guys tent. I lost track of all the names of the officers. They all have huge muscles, buzz cuts, and wear the same uniform. "Sam!" Taylor popped up next to me. I jumped in surprise. "Oh god, what's wrong

now?" I asked. I knew something real bad happened by the way she looked. Everyone had a special look for the worst dangers. "Lana, we can't find her anywhere. I forgot we had her with us. I don't remember her coming to the camp

with us!" She was hysterical now.

"Taylor go tell the general guy to stay here. Me and Caine are going to go look for her." I said as I turned around and ran back to our tent which was being folded down now.

"Caine come with me, Lana is missing. Edilio, Quill you guys are in charge while im gone. If were not back in 2 days leave the FAYZ." I said. They both nodded and Caine walked up beside me. "How are we going to find her on foot?" He asked.

"Were not, I had to keep some things away from people so they didn't hurt them self's worse than they all ready had." He looked at me puzzled. We walked to the power plant. I went to the back and told Caine to wait there. I walked

behind a bush and grabbed the keys to a quad. Then walked to a few trees where. I got on the back of a black honda quad. Caine looked at me surprised and jumped on the back. "Your smarter than i thought." Was all he said the whole

ride back to where we last were.

"Lana!" I called out to her. "Sam!" I saw Lana running toward us. "Sam, look out!" As soon as she said it me and Caine both ducked and rolled to opposite sides. We got up knowing what was standing behind us. "Hello" the biggest one

said. The leader. After we killed all the other coyotes these ones must have become in charge. I looked at Caine and he nodded. We spun around together. He lifted them in the air. "Wait!" The leader said right before I shot and killed them

all. "What?" I asked. "We don't want trouble!" If coyotes can cry, this one was. "See we are just a few months old, still pups if you will. Our leader sent us to help you." Caine and i gaped at this. The monster wanted to help us? "It's a

trick" me and Caine said at the same time. "NO! Why would you say trick? Our leader is nice! Look here he comes!" Me and Caine both swirled hands up. I looked and say a guy. Around my age, He had red hair and blue eyes. "Hello Sam,

Caine." He regarded us each in turn. "Who are you?" I asked. It was a simple question, but he looked confused. "Me? You don't recognize me?" He asked, still looking confused. "Um no." Me and Caine said at the same time. "Austin stop

playing around with guys." Lana said. "Lana it's been awhile...The last time i saw you, you drunkenly left me for Frank Bundi." I saw his face twist at Lana's name, like she had hurt him terribly in the past...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Yall, If you like tacos let me know by reviewing! Anyways Lemme know if ya like the chapter! BTW that means REVIEW it! 8D**

Lana POV

Austin Simmons. I never thought I would see him again. The love of my life. The person i think about everyday, and cry for at night in my sleep. He doesn't know it though...Last year i got drunk and got with his best friend Frank. I actually don't remember it, but my friends filled me in on the night the next morning.

I think I ended up hurting myself more than Austin. I knew him well though. We where always close. I could easily see the pain he was trying desperately to hide from Sam and Caine. "I uh...I..." I stammered there like an idiot. I could feel tears threatening to expose my thoughts.

I ran to the quad and started it. I pushed the gas full throttle. "Lana!" Sam screamed after me. The tears finally started running down my face in a large stream. I drove for maybe an hour, then I ran out of gas. I sat there crying till it started to get dark, then i noticed how much danger i was in. To be in the FAYZ after dark without a weapon was suicide. I started walking hoping that Sam wasn't far behind me.

I had been walking for hours. It was pitch dark now. I oddly haven't seen anything...life threatening. My legs started to feel weak so I sat down and started a fire with my lighter. All I had on me was a lighter, my jacket, and a scrunchy to put my hair up.

I decided to put my hair up and put my jacket back on. Now I feel stupid for running away like that. I mean now how am I going to face Austin. I loved Austin more than anything in the world. It was odd that i never really got over him. I laid on the ground and drifted asleep.

"Lana where the hell are you? Why did you run off like that! Jesus Lana I thought you were dead, you can't do that to me!" Austin was yelling at me. I couldn't see him though, everything was black. Not like the black of the night but like when you close your eyes and no light is there at all.

"Austin? Where are you? I can't see you?" "Lana you and your friends weren't the only one affected with power, I was on my way to..." He cut short. "It don't matter, anyways I can get in peoples head when they are sleeping." He said quickly. "Oh, I don't exactly know where I am...Austin please find me, I...im." "I know Lana. While we are here, and no one can hear us can we just...you know talk?" He asked. I was stunned. What was there to say? "Lana do you still love me?"

I felt my heart being ripped away from my chest. How could he think I didn't love him anymore? "Yes." Was all I could get out. I heard him sigh in relief. "Do you still love me?" I asked. I was scared of the answer. "Yes." He said. I suddenly felt hope. Hope that things could be better.

"So, what now?" I asked cautiously. "Do you want to be together again. Honestly i can't take another rejection from you, it will kill me." I smiled at this. "Then I can't say no can I." We both laughed. "Lana?" "Yeah?" "I love you." I woke up sweating and hot.

It was starting to get light outside. I remembered my dream, wait, was it a dream? Omigosh I don't even know if that was a dream. I can't go see him thinking it was real and then be shot down by him. Great now im in denial. "Lana!" I heard someone call my name.

I looked around and saw to figures walking my way. "Shit!" I said aloud. I stood up. I can't exactly stay here and wait to be eaten... "Over here!" The two figures started running toward me. Caine and Austin ran up panting. "What the FUCK Lana!" Caine said. I gave him a look that said shut up or i'll tear your throat out. "Sam, he's hurt...Badly." Caine said looking pale like he was about to puke...and there he goes all over my shoes...just great!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! :D Soooooo I have a question for my readers! Well a few questions...**

**1. Are you actually reading this or skipping to the story?**

**2. Have you recomended anyone to read this? **

**3. Do you think I am a good writer with potential?**

**4. Do you think im self centered?**

**and last but not least**

**5. Do you like cheese?**

**Please Review 8)**

Lana

We ran about 2 miles to where Sam lay bloody and unconscious. I didn't ask what happened I just put my hands on him and started to work. After about an hour of pure concentration his wounds were sealed and his breathing back to normal, my shoes though have suffered...

Sam

It was me Caine and Austin. Who Austin was I didn't know, but I needed to find out considering the pack of 20 coyotes following us. What i knew so far is he is their "Master", He could get inside sleeping peoples minds, and his name was Austin. Me and Caine were both on guard,neither of us had much great experience with the coyotes, or at least the generation before them... We were still trying to find Lana hadn't even slept and was walking all night. "Sam we need to rest." Caine said. "NO!" Me and Austin said at the same time. "I gave Edilio strict rules to leave in two days if don't return, the whole will be sealed and we will be stuck in here again." I said firmly. "SHIT!" Austin said. Before i could even turn around i was knocked out cold. Was that a bear!

Sam's Dream

I could feel its coolness creeping up the back of my neck. I could feel it everywhere, but could not see it. "Sam." It taunted me with laughter. "Get out of my head!" I screamed forcefully letting the affect take place. "I'm coming after you, and everyone you love. Especially the girl and little boy." _No_. I thought instantly. He didn't have to say the names. I knew he was talking about Astrid and Pete. _No. He can't, he wouldn't dare!_ "You don't even have a body, you can't get to me." I said expressionless on the outside. I was mentally about to pass out. "Goodbye Sam."

Sam

I sucked in a huge breath and opened my crusty eyes. I tried sitting up but almost passed out and laid back down. Everyone rushed over. "You need to take it easy Sam." Austin said. "Um yeah ok, so what was that thing that attacked us?" I asked not sure i actually wanted to know the answer. "Some kind of bear wolf I think." Caine said. "Oh, that's not good." I said sitting up slowly. "So Lana, thanks for um healing me. By the old blood I say I was hurt pretty bad huh?" I looked up at her. "Yeah, no problem Sam." "Were far from camp, I'm going to levitate you over, your still to weak to walk to walk ok?" I knew Caine was serious about getting back before the sealed the hole. I was silently freaking out about it myself...


	10. call me crazy

**heeeey 8D Thank you for the reviews! Hmmm ok well I now have another question for you. Do you have any ideas on what should happen next? Im starting to run out of good ideas :O**

**Review!**

**Chapter 10**

**Call me crazy...  
><strong>

We walked for ever. Never quite stopping to rest. Even though Lana had healed me I was still to weak to blow another hole in the wall if they sealed us in. Finally we could see camp up ahead. It looked like everyone was about to start packing up. Caine looked like he was having trouble holding me up for this long. "Caine, I can walk from here." He set me down without protest, and I started walking. I stumbled a lot, but when everyone noticed our return they rushed over to help.

They led me to a tent that was still up and started to bandage what Lana couldn't heal. I finally fell into a deep sleep. I am in the dark. I can't hear anything. I can't see anything. I feel strange. I feel...happy? I feel like nothing can reach me hear. Suddenly the darkness starts to fade as the sun rises over the blue mountains. Im in a meadow. There is a small creek in front of me. Odd, I hear the creek now. Birds and animals are everywhere, peacefully grazing. I lay down in the grass and stare at the sky.

Astrid Pov

Sam has been gone for to long. I know they said it would be two weeks, but i can't stand the separation. I watch little Pete sleep. He looks so innocent. Our parents will be here tomorrow. I'm pacing the hotel room back and fourth trying to think about something beside Sam. I peak at Pete lying there again. Finally I know what to do. It's going to be reckless and stupid. I pick Pete up and walk next door to Sam's mom room. I knock, no answer. "Astrid?" I turn around and she's standing beside me with burger king in her hand. "Oh hi, i just wanted to run and pick up some suckers for Pete. Do you mind watching him for awhile?" "No, that's fine, what do i do if he wakes up?" I handed her a nintedo ds out of my pocket. "Here this should keep him entertained." I handed her my room key. "If you need anything else here is a key to my room." I walked out of the hotel room and walked started back to hell.


End file.
